


Handsome Stranger

by LightShadowling



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Fuck Chad, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mutual Pining, Pining, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Swearing, Umm... enjoy?, Wrong number, i don't know what i'm doing anymore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightShadowling/pseuds/LightShadowling
Summary: The guy from your last blind date gave you a number that wasn't yours. You're pissed at first, but will it lead you to an even better romance? Also, you may or may not be starting a job at the BAU.Or,This author sucks at summaries. Enjoy!
Relationships: Spencer Reid & Reader, Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s), Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	1. Wrong Number

"Ava, no."

"Come on, (Y/N)! Please?"

You and your best friend Ava sit in your apartment. Ava's sprawled out across your couch while you are sitting on the floor beneath her, your back resting against the couch. 

"He was a total asshole, Ava! He's an obvious egotistical maniac. He even showed some psychopathic tendencies. Did you know that both psychopathy and sociopathy share features with narcissistic personality disorder?"

Ava groans. "We get it, (Y/N)! You're smart!" She made a dramatic sigh before flopping down on the floor beside you. "Can you at least tell him you wanna end it? He gave you his number on your date, right?" 

You nod.

"Good. Don't leave this guy hanging. Especially if he's a psychopath."

The two of you laugh.

"You know, none of this would've happened if you didn't set me up on a blind date with your cousin's best friend's brother's co-worker," You tease.

"Can you blame me for wanting to set you up though? I just want you to be happy!" Ava replies as she intertwines her fingers in yours.

"Oh, Ava. Thanks for worrying about me. But when I fall in love, I want it to be on my terms. Not because you set me up with a guy you don't even know named Chad. Ava, his name is Chad. That should've been the first red card."

Ava giggles. "Okay, fine, I won't set you up on anymore dates." There's a pause in the conversation until Ava changes the subject entirely. "So, tomorrow's the big day, huh?"

"It's not that big of a deal."

"(Y/N). You're starting a job for the FBI! That's insane! And you're only thirty!"

"First of all, I only got this opportunity because my cousin works there, and secondly, my cousin told me she has a co-worker that's only twenty-eight."

"Stop putting yourself down, your accomplishment is absolutely amazing! Like my therapist from high school always said, comparison is the thief of joy."

"I know, it's just… what if I'm not good enough?"

"Honey… YOU ARE SO AWESOME AND BEAUTIFUL AND SMART AND YOU WILL CRUSH IT!"

"You really think so?"

"Oh I know so."

You smile. "Thanks, Ava."

"Don't mention it. Now, go text Chad that you don't want to see him anymore before my cousin gets on my case."

You roll your eyes. "Ugh, fiiiiiiiiiine."

"I've gotta get back to my place now, but text me once you do it, kay?"

"M'kay," You reply. 

"Good luck tomorrow! Even though you won't need it! Bye!" 

And with that, Ava was gone. You go to your room and plop down on your bed. You grab your phone and start looking through your contacts. Eventually, you find Chad and send him a text.

You: Hey, Chad. This is (Y/N). I had a lot of fun last night, but I'm sorry, you're not really my type. I hope you can understand!

You think that might've been a little too harsh, but then you remember that you could've also said, 'Hey, Chad. You're a narcissistic asshole that shows psychopathic tendencies. I'm dumping you.' And now you don't feel bad anymore. Next thing you know, you hear a buzz coming from your phone. It's from Chad.

Chad: Sorry, I believe you have the wrong number. My name isn't Chad.

…No words imaginable could describe how angry you feel in this moment. Then you let it loose… on this poor stranger.

You: THAT FUCKING ASSHOLE! 

You: FIRST, HE GIVES ME THE WORST DATE IMAGINABLE, THEN HE GIVES ME THE WRONG NUMBER! 

You: HE SHOULDN'T BE STANDING ME UP, I SHOULD BE STANDING HIM UP!

You: HE LEGIT POURED WATER ON ME JUST SO I'D LEAVE TO CLEAN UP IN THE BATHROOM SO HE COULD HIT ON OUR WAITRESS! 

You: I SAW IT HAPPEN!

You: AND NOW HE STANDS ME UP?!

You: FUCK CHAD!

Chad:....Are you done yet?

You: Oh… I didn't actually expect you to respond. Umm, hi. And yes, I'm done.

Chad: Good. I just wanted to let you know that that guy doesn't deserve you anyway.

You: Wow

You: Thank you

You: You're awesome

You: What's your name?

Chad: I'd rather not disclose that information through text.

Chad: I hope you understand.

Chad: My job has made me extremely cautious of what I send through means of technology.

You: No, I totally understand. It's cool. Pronouns?

Chad: He/him. You?

You: She/her. I know just what to make your contact!

You change his contact and make a screenshot of it.

You: *image attached*

Handsome Stranger: You've never even seen me. For all you know, I could look like a fish.

You: But your personality is quite charming. 

Handsome Stranger: Thank you. No one's ever said that to me. 

You: Well, I'm delighted to be the first.

Handsome Stranger: My boss is calling me. Sorry, I've got to go.

You: It's okay. 

You: Text you later?

Handsome Stranger: Of course.


	2. First Day on the Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's the big day! First day at the BAU! You get introduced to some of your new coworkers while also continuing to converse with the 'Handsome Stranger' through text.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... this took a while... sorry about that. I have no excuse except for being lazy, just thought I'd apologize. Enjoy!

Beep. Beep. Beep.

You awake to the piercing sound of your alarm clock. You hit the snooze button and go back to sleep. What you don’t realize, though, is that that was, in fact, the fourth time you had hit the snooze button. When that information sinks in, you quickly sit up in bed. 

“Shit!” You exclaim.

You decide to check your phone to see if your cousin texted you. To your relief, and a little despair, she had indeed texted you.

Emmie Bear: Hey, (Y/N)! Do you want me to pick you up so we can head over to work together this morning?

Emmie Bear: (Y/N)? Are you okay?

Emmie Bear: It’s getting a little late, so I’ll just meet you outside the building, kay?

Emmie Bear: I’m heading over there now, text me when you get there.

She sent that last text to you seventeen minutes ago. You decide to text her back.

You: Shit, Em! I overslept!

It doesn’t take too long for her to text you back.

Emmie Bear: It’s okay, I’ll just come to pick you up and blame it on me that we’re late.

You: ....You’re already there, aren’t you?

Emmie Bear: Yeah

Emmie Bear: But it’s okay!

Emmie Bear: I can still come to pick you up

You: No, it’s not. I’ll be there in fifteen, tops.

Emmie Bear: But… doesn’t it take twenty minutes to get here from your house?

You: Trust me, I’ll find a way.

And you did! You may have run a few red lights and pissed like five people off, but at least you made it just on time. Before heading into the building however, you decide to text the 'handsome stranger'. You know, the guy you vented your problems to in a moment of rage yesterday.

You: Heeeeeeeey, it's me again!

His response came momentarily after.

Handsome Stranger: Hello!

You: I’m starting work at my dream job today! Wish me luck?

Handsome Stranger: Of course. And make sure to believe in yourself as well! Studies show that regular positive thinking will help you deal with the daily challenges of life more smoothly.

You: Thanks for the advice! Have a great day!

Handsome Stranger: You too.

You put away your phone and head inside, smiling to yourself. You see your cousin sitting at what seems to be her desk, typing away at her computer. You contemplate walking over to her when she looks up and notices you’re there. 

"(Y/N)! There you are!" Emily exclaims as she walks over to you.

"Hey, Em!" 

"I was getting a little worried about you. I saw your car in the parking lot, but you weren't getting out."

"Oh, sorry about that. I was just texting someone."

“Ooh, who was it?”

Your smile quickly fades when you realize the answer to that question. "...I don't know."

"What?"

"I'll explain it to you later. Where am I supposed to go?” 

“To our Unit Chief Agent Aaron Hotchner’s office. He’ll help get you situated.” 

“Okay, thanks, Em! And thank you so much for this opportunity. I appreciate it so much. Really.”

“You deserve to be here. Thank yourself," Your cousin replied sincerely.

You give her a small smile and head to Aaron Hotchner's office. You knock on the door to his office. 

"Come in," A voice calls from inside.

"Hello, Agent Hotchner. My name is (Y/N) (Y/L/N). It's a pleasure to meet you," You say as you hold your hand out.

He took your hand and shook it in return. “You as well. Please, have a seat.”

You follow his instructions and sit down in one of the chairs placed in front of his desk.

“You’re Prentiss’ cousin, aren’t you?” Hotch asks you.

“That would be correct, sir.”

“Please. Call me Hotch. So, I see you’ve passed your intellectual tests with flying colors. You scored above average on your physical fitness exam. The only thing you have not completed would be your-”

“Firearm qualifications. Yes, I’m aware. I wanted to wait until getting proper training.”

“I can train you starting next week. Until then, when we have a case, you won’t have a gun on you. Is that alright?”

“Of course. You don’t need a gun to kill someone, you just need their profile,” You reply.

Hotch smiles. “I like you already. Welcome to the team, (Y/N).”

“Thank you so much, Hotch.”

“Let’s get you down to the bullpen for introductions,” Hotch offers.

As you follow Hotch back down to the bullpen, you see Emily talking with two other guys, presumably also on the team. When you get close enough, you can actually hear what she’s telling them. And- oh my gosh she’s giving them the shovel talk.

“And I swear, if either of you so much as look her in the eye, I will personally make sure that-”

“Ahem,” You clear your throat, interrupting Emily.

“(Y/N)! You’re back!” Emily exclaims, turning around.

You step in front of Emily to come face-to-face with the two guys. “Ignore her,” You said, rolling your eyes. “I’m Agent (Y/N) (Y/L/N), it’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

The first guy spoke. He was buff and had a smirk plastered across his face. Cute, but not really your type. “You as well. Derek Morgan. I would probably be using a smooth pickup line by now to welcome you to the team, but honestly…" He took a glance at your cousin. "Prentiss scares me."

When Emily heard this, she made the 'I'm watching you' gesture at Morgan.

The other guy then spoke up. He was rather tall and lanky, kind of the opposite of Morgan. "Dr. Spencer Reid. I’m afraid I don’t have much time to talk, but it’s nice to meet you,” he said with a small smile.

“Catch you on the flipside, (Y/L/N),” Derek said.

The two men walked away and sat at their desks.

Emily then turned to you. “Your desk is right beside mine. Just wait there while I get Garcia. She’s going to show you the ropes today.”

“Sounds good!” you reply. 

You settle down at your desk. You take out your phone to see that you had another text.

Handsome Stranger: How's it going?

You: I think I'm doing pretty good so far, thanks for asking!

Handsome Stranger: *well

Handsome Stranger: Sorry, you probably didn't care.

You: Oh I didn't even realize!

You: Thanks for the correction! 😁

Handsome Stranger: Really? You're not going to give me some sarcastic remark?

You: No. Why would I? You're just trying to help.

Handsome Stranger: Thank you.

You: For what?

Handsome Stranger: Understanding.

You: Your quite welcome! 👍

Handsome Stranger: I would wish you good luck for the rest of the day but I'm sure you don't need it.

You: Aw, thanks!

You: Also, if you see me make a mistake again, don't be afraid to tell me.

You: I like being informed of my mistakes so I can improve in the future.

Handsome Stranger: Well in that case *you're

You: 🤣

You: Thanks dude!

You: Can I call you dude?

Handsome Stranger: Sure, why not? I've been called weirder.

You: Cool thanks dude!

You: it's so much easier to type out than 'Handsome Stranger' lol

Handsome Stranger: You still have me saved as that?

You: Yep!

You: It's a very fitting name if I do say so myself.

"Agent (Y/L/N)?"

A voice addressing you causes you to look up from your phone screen. 

"I am technical analyst Penelope Garcia and I'm going to show you around today!"

You stand up and hold your hand out for her to shake. "It's so great to meet you! Emily has told me so much about you."

"Nonsense with the formalities!" Penelope exclaims, ignoring your hand and enveloping you in a hug instead. "I heard a lot about you too! I can't wait to work with you!"

"Same!" you exclaim with a squeal. You then quickly clear your throat. "Umm, I mean... I also share the same sentiment as you in regarding my new occupation in the same field as you."

Penelope starts giggling and you join in.

"Hey, before we start can I send a quick text? I don't want him to think I ghosted him or anything."

"Of course! Go right ahead."

You pick up your phone and start typing to the Handsome Stranger to finish up your conversation.

You: I've got to go!

You: Sorry, duty calls!

You: We'll talk soon though, right?

Handsome Stranger: Yes, I'd be delighted. 

You smile after taking a look at the last text he sent and soon after put your phone down. 

Now, you look back up at Garcia.

"Okay, I'm ready, Garcia."


End file.
